22 December 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-12-22 ; Comments *Features repeats of best sessions of the year and the first part of the 1990 Festive Fifty. *John claims to have been the first DJ to play the Deee-Lite track on the radio. *The session tracks are played back to back without comment. Sessions *Barkmarket, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1990-09-30. No known commercial release. *MC 900 Foot Jesus & DJ Zero, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1990-02-18. No known commercial release. *Simba Wanyika, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1990-07-24. No known commercial release. 'Maria Maria' not TX in this show. Tracklisting *'Files 1 '& 3''' begin at start of programme *Fall, 'Don't Take The Pizza (12 inch-High Tension Line)' (Cog Sinister via Fontana) # *High Risk Group, 'Flag (7 inch)' (Harriet) edited out on File 3 *Capital Punishment Organization, 'Somethin' Like Dis (LP-To Hell And Black)' (Capitol) Mostly edited out on File 3 *Barkmarket, 'Happy' (Peel Session) *Barkmarket, 'Pencil' (Peel Session) *Barkmarket, 'The Patsy' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Really was an excellent session. I like all that scuffling that goes on at the beginning and end of each of the tracks as well.') *John Boxingo Et Le Groupe Loketo, 'Donkale (LP-John Boxingo)' (Soweto) *Galaxie 500, 'Hearing Voices (LP-This Is Our Music)' (Rough Trade) *Lard, 'Mate Spawn And Die (LP-The Last Temptation Of Reid)' (Alternative Tentacles) *Even As We Speak, 'Bizarre Love Triangle (EP-Nothing Ever Happens)' (Sarah) *MC 900 Foot Jesus & DJ Zero, 'Truth Is Out Of Style' (Peel Session) *MC 900 Foot Jesus & DJ Zero, 'Slippin' (Peel Session) *MC 900 Foot Jesus & DJ Zero, 'Real Black Angel' (Peel Session) tape flip File 1 somewhere in the middle of this session. *''tape flip file 3 between these tracks.'' *Bleach, 'Wipe It Away (12 inch EP-Eclipse)' (Way Cool) *Success, 'Tripwire (12 inch)' (Ozone Recordings) :(JP: 'I've just opened a card from Davy and Stella, not sure where they came from, or where it came from anyway, and this says, I think in Davy's handwriting, "I expect the Festive Fifty will be a load of piss again". Now, this is obviously a rather cynical view of the way things are going to work out. I mean, hip-hop has become much more a part of the pop mainstream in the past year. 1990's clearly been the year of dance, reggae's been on the up during the year, there's been a lot of world music...it gets played everywhere, and people are much more broad-minded...I was disappointed with last year's Festive Fifty, because it did, by and large, consist of attractive white folks strumming guitars: a lot of records that I liked a great deal myself, I won't deny that, but there is a wide range of stuff. So, how is this year's Festive Fifty going to work out?') 1990 Festive Fifty: Numbers 50-39 *'''50: Inspiral Carpets, 'Beast Inside' (Peel Session) Unusually, JP does not announce this fact. # :(JP: 'Actually sounded quite seasonal, that, what with the bells and everything.') *'49': Pixies, 'Dig For Fire (LP-Bossa Nova)' (4AD) *'48': Pixies, 'Alison (LP-Bossa Nova)' (4AD) :(JP: 'This year, it was my intention during these programmes to broadcast some of my favourite tracks. I mean, this is self-indulgent, but this is the season of the year for self-indulgence, I suppose. So I sat down to try and work out, as people who send in their Festive Fifty entries have to do, what my Festive Fifty entries would have been. This is absolutely true, I got it down to 160 tracks, and this was having excluded 20 LPs. I thought, "Well, I can't put all of 'Extricate' or the Babes In Toyland or Mav Cacherel LP in there, so I'll kind of eliminate them from consideration, and just do other tracks from sessions or singles, or from other LPs that weren't wholly good". As I say, I got it down to about 160, and I thought, "I'll broadcast some of these instead". But, by the time I'd got all the sessions sorted out, and the Festive Fifty, plainly there was no time to do any of this. But if I had put together some kind of, like, Festive Twenty, this would have been in it.') *'47': Farm, 'Groovy Train (Terry Farley Mix) (12 inch)' (Produce) MILK 102R # :(JP: 'As I've remarked before in the course of these programmes, few things in the year have given me greater pleasure than the success of the Farm, who've made three absolutely classic singles. Even if they never made another one, they could rest on those laurels, I think. They're records that people will still be listening to with pleasure many years from now.') *'46': Farm, 'Stepping Stone (7 inch)' (Produce) :(JP (referring to the next record): 'I was very pleased to see this get into the Festive Fifty: it would have been in mine, I think.') *'45': Bastro, 'Nothing Special (7 inch-split single with My Dad Is Dead)' (Clawfist) # :(JP (after fade-out) : 'Actually this sounds like a crummy pressing too, and I don't think it is - it played alright at home anyway a couple of days ago. Maybe we're staring the spectre of stylusware in the face.') *'44': Deee-Lite, 'Groove Is In the Heart (12 inch-Meeting Of The Minds Mix)' (Elektra) :(JP: 'I always associate them, particularly the LP that followed that, with the Reading Festival, because of the night that I was kept awake most of the night by the Inspiral Carpets playing most of it in their room downstairs, or one of their rooms downstairs, where they were partying of course, as most Madchester fans do continuously, and keeping an old man awake.') *'43': Teenage Fanclub, 'God Knows It's True (7 inch)' (Paperhouse) *''tape flip on file 3, misses end of above and beginning of below track'' *'42': Orb, 'Little Fluffy Clouds (12 inch-Dance Mk2)' (Big Life) # :(JP (as track fades) : '"Over the points/over the points/over the points/over the points" You're probably too young to remember that') John is referring to THIS although other than the (vague) link the tracks have in terms of lyrics being repeated, the reasons for him doing so are unclear! *'41': Fall, 'Chicago, Now! (LP-Extricate)' (Phonogram) # *'40': Sonic Youth, 'Kool Thing (LP-Goo)' (Geffen) # *'39': Wedding Present, 'Dalliance' (Peel Session) *African Head Charge, 'Orderliness, Godliness, Discipline And Dignity (CD-Songs Of Praise)' (On-U Sound) *Tad, 'Jack Pepsi (7 inch)' (Sub Pop) *Crystalized Movements, 'Rearranged (LP-This Wideness Comes)' (No. 6) *Kid Frost, 'In The City (LP-Hispanic Causing Panic)' (Virgin) *June Tabor & The Oyster Band, 'Dark Eyes Sailor (LP-Freedom And Rain)' (Cooking Vinyl) *Dickless, 'Saddletramp (7 inch-B side of I'm A Man)' (Sub Pop) *Simba Wanyika, 'Shillingi' (Peel Session) *'File 3' ends near start of above track *Simba Wanyika, 'Sikujva Utabadilika' (Peel Session) *Simba Wanyika, 'Pamela' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'A wonderful session, I think.') *Chapterhouse, 'Something More (EP-Sunburst)' (Dedicated) *Papa San, 'Dancehall Good To We (12 inch)' (Greensleeves) Files marked # available on File 4 File ;Name *1) JP19901222a, b, c, d *2) F50_1990_5032a, F50_1990_5032b *3) 1990-12-22 Peel Show R131 R132.mp3 *4) Peel Festive Period 1990 Part 1 ;Length *1) 00:48:40, 00:47:49, 00:46:53, 00:44:41 *2) 00:46:25, 00:46:22 (ends at 00:15:35) *3) 02:20:58 ;Other *1) The quality of these files is listenable rather than outstanding, with some distortion and a brittle treble throughout. *2) #50-#42, #41-39 *3) Created from R131 and R132 of Rich 200 digitized by Weatherman22. Slightly better quality than file 1 but not as crisp as file 2. *4) Excellent quality. Created from tapes SB844 SB847 and SB848 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available *1) no longer available. *2) IAP's Tapes *3) Mooo *4) [1] ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online Category:IAP's Tapes Category:Weatherman22's Tapes